Betrayal
by Evil RulerZ Of The Universe
Summary: Everyone is feeling happy the trix have been sent to anohter dimension after their third attack. But now, there are two new villianesses who are planning on ruling Magix. Will the winx be able to stop them in time, before Bloom gets hurt? Real good. R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this idea came to us a long time ago so we though we might as well get started. There's a lot of OOC so please don't take the character too seriously…It's just for your entertainment and for us to let our anger out. Not to mention, spill some secrets. **

Stella looked at the battlefield from her balcony. Everyone was exhausted. Bloom, once again is the hero of the day. Half of her felt happy for her friend but the other half of her didn't like it.

_Flashback_

_Bloom had been missing during the battle only to turn up to help Stella and Layla defeat Icy. Bloom's pyro didn't seem to be working all too well. Stella suggested combining forces. After three blows from the three fairies, Icy finally fell. As the three witches were arrested for the third time, Fragonda walked toward Bloom. "Well done, Bloom. You have saved us once again. Tomorrow night, we shall have a banquet to celebrate our victory. We shall invite the Red Fountain boys too."_

_Flashback ends_

Stella spotted Layla sitting on her bed looking distant so Stella decided to company her friend. She knocked on Layla's door. "Hey, you going to the banquet? It is tonight." Layla didn't answer. Stella waved her hand in front of her friend's face. "Layla?" With a jump, Layla popped back into reality. "Huh? Did you say something Stella?" Stella sighed. "I said, are you going to the banquet or not?" "Like I have a choice." she grumbled. "Well, if you're going to get ready, we only have two hours."

In an hour and the half, everyone was ready. Bloom was looking especially proud which was no surprise.The star of the day was wearing a sleeveless, light blue dress which reached down to her knees. A diamond necklace hung from her neck and a simple pair of high-heels decorated her feet. (Boy, that phrase was lame.) Stella was wearing a sunset orange and pink gown that reached right to her ankles with long loose sleeves and matching shoes. Her hair tied up into a half pony-tail. Flora, as usual was wearing pink, from top to bottom. A Bright pink, midriff top and a slightly darker pink mini skirt. Musa wore a short blue dress and leggings accessorized by a pair of head phones. Tecna wore something much 'in the future' a purple tube top and a long skirt with uneven hems. Layla wore a gorgeous dark green gown that almost touched the floor. Simple but beautiful.

As Bloom stepped into the ballroom, all eyes turned to her. As the guest of honor, she was given the seat next to Faragonda. Her friends, however were to sit at their normal places. "Wow, Bloom really deserves this, doesn't she?" Flora asked Stella. Stella nodded but only slightly. As the dance began, Bloom, got out from her seat to look for Sky. But Sky found her. "Hey Bloom. Uh, you wan to dance?" Bloom nodded.

While Bloom and Sky were dancing the night away, Stella was taking a walk in the garden with Layla. Brandon was still inside looking high and low for Stella. Anyway, back to the two girls. "So you feeling better, Layla?" Stella asked. "Yeah. Why aren't you inside with Brandon?" Layla said. "Just don't feel like it. I just wanted to be away from the Bloom Ball. You know what happened during the battle. You were there, we both were." Stella replied. There was an awkward silence for a while. But the girls weren't upset with each other, they were upset with Bloom.

Usually, Stella and Layla would always fight but it slowly disappeared. After that night, things between the two girls just clicked. They didn't fight anymore. Instead, they became closer. They became best friends. It was all good. Except the fact that they hardly talked to Bloom anymore. Layla would usually be the first one to start a really long conversation with just about anybody. Now, she only had her long conversations with Stella. She still talked to the others, of course but the conversation would only last three to five minutes. As for Stella, she only talks to Bloom when she has to. The other girls noticed this but they decide not to do anything for the time being. They were still cool with Bloom.

A week after the ball and Stella and Layla still ignores Bloom as much as they can. Soon, Flora could not stand the tensed moment every time Stella or Layla sees Bloom. Even Bloom is starting to realize Stella hardly hangs with her anymore. One evening, while everyone, except Flora, Stella and Layla, was out, Flora pulled Stella and Layla into her room.

"Hey!" Stella cried out. "What is it?" Layla asked impatiently. "Yeah." Stella agreed "We were supposed to meet Brandon and Sky at Starlight café ten minutes ago." Flora's eyes widened. "Brandon and Sky? Are you dating wit him Layla?" Layla made a gagging face. "Me with Sky? Bleh. Ridiculous. Faragonda assigned us a project and they are our Red Fountain partners." Flora looked at her with relief. Then, she remembered why she wanted to talk to them in the first place. "Whatever. Look, I just want to know what is going on with you two." Stella and Layla looked at her. "Huh?" Flora sighed. "Why are you being so mean to Bloom?" The two girls looked at her innocently. "What do you mean?" asked Layla. But as Flora opened her mouth to answer, Stella's cell phone began to ring.

Stella's hand shot to close Flora's mouth. "Hold that thought. It's the guys!" she lowered her hand and pressed the ok button. "Hello? (pause) Oh, hey Brandon. (pause) Yeah. I know I'm late but Flora wanted to talk. (pause) Really? We'll be right there Bye!" she put the phone into her bag. "Sorry Flora but we have to go. The boys have something to attend to and they'll be late if we don't hurry. We gotta go." Stella grabbed Layla's hand and began to run. Flora sighed. The chance to talk to those two again won't come so soon...

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

**Well, that's chapter one. For those of you who want to see the villains in action, you'll have to wait for the next chapter or so. But don't worry, they'll appear soon enough. Oh and like we said before, don't take their character too seriously. There is a lot of OOC. R&R please. It would mean a lot to us.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Evil RulerZ of the Universe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club, if I do, I'll dispose of Bloom! (Sorry! Just don't sue me!)**

Chapter 2: The Magix Magic's Tournament

In the cafe, Brandon and Sky were waiting patiently for Stella and Layla. Finally, Brandon spotted them. Stella came to their seats. Brandon crossed his arms "You're late!" Layla was at the counter going to get some drinks.

Stella sighed "We know! We were caught up with Flora, sorry!" Stella then slumped into her chair next to Brandon. "So how's everything? Is it working out fine?"

"Working what?" it was the first time Sky spoke ever since he stepped into the café. Stella rubbed her temples out of frustration "Sky…the tournament!"

_Flashback_

_In the banquet, Professor Faragonda was making an announcement. "My fellow students, we gather here tonight for a celebration honoring out victory against the powerful Trix. Thanks to Bloom" Everyone began clapping for Bloom at the sound of her name. Bloom stood up and waved happily at the crowd._

_Professor Faragonda cleared her throat._

"_As I was saying," she said, smiling, "the competition the whole magical dimension was waiting for, the Magix Magic Tournament" The whole hall was now filled with sounds of 'oohh's and gasps." Fairies…" Professor Faragonda looked at the fairies sitting on the left side of the hall. "And specialists…" she turned to the right side of the hall now, at the boys of Red Fountain."There will be three phases in the competittion_

"_The one who wish to participate may give their names to Proffessor Grizelda after the banquet. Only those who are above 15 may participate in this competition as it will be very dangerous. The two chosenFairies, as well as the two chosen specialists are going to be divided into groups of four. This year, the Minister decided to do it in a group unlike centuries ago. These four schools are going to cooperate with each other as long as this competition goes on.We will be competing withtwo other school. Oneteam fromAndros and another team from the second vector of the Binary galaxy and theteam from Harmonic Nebula."_

_The hall was quiet now; all ears were listening to each and every word Professor Faragonda said. The tournament will begin in a week. We will be having theseven other schools,includingRed Fountainso evryone will have to make space for a new roommate."_

_End Flashback_

_Flashback_

_Everyone is having breakfast talking excitedly about who were going to be chosen for the Tournament. The Red Fountain Boys have also been staying in Alfea for the past few days. The other four schools have moved in two days ago.( Two of them had to cancel at the last minute.There were so many people, magic had to be used to make the school bigger. Everyone who wanted to join had already given in their names."Attention, Everyone, The Chosen ones have been selected." The room grew quiet. _

_"From Treolas of Andros, an all girl school, Tiffanny Topaz and Ruby Rolz." Two girls from an opposite table beamed happily. "From Frewlodans of Andros, an all boy school, Richard Folley and Vincent Vector. They will will be teamed up with Tiffany and Ruby." Two very hot guys stood and Tiffany and Ruby squealed in delight._

_"From Askalandrea, an all girl school from the second vector of the Binary Galaxy, Jenna Jectaria and Felia Folex." A girl jumped up and down in glee while the other let out a very loud 'YES!' "From Kelogart, an all boy school from the second vector of the Binary Galaxy, Harry Hudson and Tab Troy." A really geeky guy snorted and laugh while the other stared into space with a blank look on his face."They will be teamed up with Jenna and Felia." The girls groaned._

_"From Alfea of MagiX, Layla Andros and Stella Solaria!" "Yes!" The duo screamed together and high fived. "From, Red Fountain of MagiX, Sky Sevenson and Brandon Brell." Sky smiled while Brandon yelled a 'SCORE!' "They will be teaming up with Stella and Layla." Stella, Layla and Branson all smiled happily. Except Sky who was disapointed Bloom didn't make it and wasn't in his team._

_"Due to the resignation from the Tournament by the schools from the Harmonic Nebula. Another four have been chosen to take their place. Helia, Riven, Flora and...Bloom!" Everyone cheered at the sound of Bloom's name. Except Stella and Layla. Nobody had cheered at their names._

_End Flashback._

"Oh that! Not too good!" Sky said nervously. "We should get to work then…"

Brandon seemed to be getting worried about Sky. Sky wasn't very unusually quiet. "What seems to be the problem?" Brandon asked.

"Oh!" Sky was now scratching his head "Nothing much!"

Brandon then whispered to Stella's ear "I think he worried about Bloom. He knows this tournament might involve death!"

Layla was coming back with Stella's coffee. She sat beside her. "Hey Sky! Why the long face?" Layla actually noticed how worried Sky was at first sight.

Sky just gave the same reply which made Layla quite annoyed. Stella just ignored Layla's face. Then, Layla turned to Brandon. "So, what do you think it is like, I mean the tournament. Agility, strength and wisdom, we have it all!"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders "I don't know much yet. Maybe each of us has them but Bloom…" Stella frowned hearing Bloom's name. "What's wrong with Bloom?"

Brandon shrugged his shoulders again "Look at it this way, Bloom's powerful. She's smart and also talented. Bloom is all in one!" Layla winced after Brandon's 'so-called' inspiring speech. Sky was paying attention now. Finally, Layla began to speak. "All in one huh? You treat Bloom like she is…is…" She couldn't finish her sentence with her blood boiling. "Never you mind!" With that she stormed out of the café. "Was it something I said?" asked Sky.

Layla came storming out of the Starlight Café, clenching her fists. Stella chased after her. "Layla! Wait!" Layla finally stopped. Stella was panting after chasing her. "Wait…" She gasped for breath.

Layla turned back to Stella, face filled with anger. "You don't know what it's like, Stella. After the Trix's downfall, everyone…and I mean EVERYONE treats her like some kind of hero! We helped to damage Icy a little! No, a lot! We did most of the work! It just happened Bloom was the one who caught Icy before she hit the ground!" "Layla…"Stella tried to cut in. But Layla continued. "We don't need her, Stella! We don't!" Stella got tired. "Layla, Will you listen?" Layla kept quiet. "I know how you felt. She was missing until the final blow! But we do need her, Layla. We did then. She was powerful. Icy was even more powerful then her! We needed her strength." Layla let her jaw fall. "You think she's a hero, too?" "No! She's not a hero, she was a loser. We both know that. But we can't prove to anyone else she wasn't" Layla frowned.

"You want to beat Bloom, don't you?" Stella asked slowly. Layla nodded. "More than anything." "Good. Then let's kick her butt in the Tournament. I want to see her fall like a duck with a broken wing. So lets start planning." Stella led her back to where the guys were exchanging confused looks. As soon as Layla sat down, Brandon asked, "Layla, are you okay?" "Peachy" came the reply. Sky started talking. "Like I was saying, we all know perfectly well that Blo…" Sky stopped at midsentence as he spotted Stella shooting him a warning glare. "Okay, So what's the plan?"

**End of Chapter.**

**Chapter 3 is gonna come out soon! So keep checking for more! Oh and before you go, Please R&R! C'mon! It's not going to kill you!**


End file.
